Blood Brother Lost
by Main Source of Annoyance
Summary: Songfic, kinda. A boy finds a note on his bed. It his from his Blood Brother. He doesn't know what it says but knows it is not good news. Boy nor notewriter named. Clue in story though. Please read, guess and review! Prob not my best story, but quite sad


**Pansy's music started playing as a boy spotted a letter laying folded on his bed. It seemed harmless enough, but it was what it contained that worried him. With shaking fingers, he unfolded it, the music fading to a slight buzz as he read.**

I leave the gas on  
Walk the allies in the dark  
Sleep with candles burning  
I leave the door unlocked  
I'm weaving a rope and  
Running all the red lights  
Did I get your attention  
Cuz I'm sending all the signs

_I'm being pretty reckless now. Have been ever since we got those letters. The dark lord has risen again, and he'll be after us. Me especially. Have I got your attention with all those things I have been saying? I've been obvious. _

That the clocking is ticking  
And I'll be giving my two weeks  
Pick your favourite shade of black  
You'd best prepare a speech  
Say something funny  
Say something sweet  
But don't say that you loved me

_We're brothers. Blood brothers. But I don't know you anymore. It's like you've given in, like you have accepted our fate. Well, it won't be mine any more... _**At this, the boy reading the letter started. "No..." he whispered, hastily reading the next lines. **

Cuz I'm still breathing  
Though we've been dead for awhile  
This sickness has no cure  
We're going down for sure  
Already lost a grip  
On this abandoned ship  
Oh...

_Look for me on our ship, if you wish. My body shall be there, but hopefully I shall not be. I'm still breathing, brother. But I don't want to be. _

Maybe I was too pale  
Maybe I was too fat  
Maybe you had better  
Better luck in the sack  
No formal education  
And I swore way too much  
But I swear you didn't care  
Cuz though we were in love

_I swore away a lot of things, as you know. I used to be certain that I would never love, that I would never abandon you. But I suppose that I am now. So I'm sorry. _**The boy began to cry, tears falling silently. He knew that this would happen, but put it off. His brother had told him, swore on his magic, that he would end his life. But he hadn't wanted to believe him.**

So as I write this letter  
And shed my last tear  
Know it's all for the better  
That we end this here  
Let's close this chapter, say one last prayer  
But don't say that you loved me

_Don't grieve for me, brother. Yes, I may be crying now, grieving for our lost time, but it is for the best. You know that. The dark lord would hurt you to get to me; I'm the son of the man and woman who betrayed him, and I've openly defied him, the first time by accident. He's after me. But if I'm dead, there is nothing he can do._

Cuz I'm still breathing  
Though we've been dead for awhile  
This sickness has no cure  
We're going down for sure  
Already been diagnosed  
So let's give up the ghost

_So this is goodbye. When the clock strikes midnight, I shall be dead. I'm sorry, my brother, I truly am. Goodbye. I love you. _**The boy began to weep freely. He glanced at the clock. Three minutes to midnight. He might make it. He ran.**

"**OI! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, BONEHEAD!" shouted Ron, who had just been knocked over. The boy ignored him, running full tilt out the doors and into the night. He glanced back and saw McGonagall and Snape chasing after him, with Ron and Hermione behind them. He didn't care. Running towards the lake, he veered to the left- towards the edge of the forbidden forest. He saw the boat, and climbed up, ignoring the gasps of the people who followed him. There, on the prow of the boat stood his brother, his best friend. **

"**Don't grieve for me." He whispered. With one last smile, he turned as the clock struck midnight. He stood on the figure head and, on the last stroke, fell forwards, down the hidden water fall and towards the rocks beneath. **

"**NO!" screamed the boy, starting to run forwards. But he found he couldn't. Snape had grabbed hold of him. Unthinkingly, the boy clung to him, weeping openly, not caring that his two enemies were watching. "Who was that?" whispered Snape, worried.  
"My brother..." wept the boy. "My brother." McGonagall shrugged, a confused and scared look upon her face, at the questioning looks Ron and Hermione sent her. It began to rain, but none of them made to move, looking at the weeping boy clutching at his teachers shirt for comfort, comfort for a blood brother lost forever.**

Cuz I'm still breathing  
Though we've been dead for awhile  
This sickness has no cure  
We're going down for sure  
Already lost a grip on this abandoned ship  
Oh..  
Oh I'm still breathing I'm still breathing  
Oh...

**So who do you think the boy is? And who do you think the fallen boy is? I know who they are, but that is kinda obvious.**

**Not sure whether to leave this as a one shot or whether to carry on. I could always start a new story as a type of sequel. Got a few ideas for what could happen next. And a twist. **

**I own nothing. If I did, some people who did die wouldn't, and others would have. So nur. **

**Review please! **


End file.
